Is not love
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: Las bibliotecas no eran de su interés, tampoco los libros, ¿entonces por qué rayos seguía regresando? Y no se atrevan a decir que es por el lindo bibliotecario, porque definitivamente esa NO es la razón.


_**Is**_ _ **not**_ _ **love**_

La primera, y en ese entonces esperaba única, vez que entró a la Biblioteca Pública fue para buscar a Norman, porque aunque su compañero era genial en la guitarra eléctrica también tenía una vena nerd muy marcada, y podía pasársela horas con la nariz enterrada en un libro, lo cual estaba bien mientras no afectara los ensayos, como era el caso.

En su camino a sacar a rastras a Babcock (probablemente del pelo) se cruzó con un muchacho un poco más joven que él con toda la pinta de un bibliotecario, excepto porque no llevaba lentes; este llevaba una pila de libros a nada de caerse, y en un acto de bondad desinteresada o solo porque no quería que lo volúmenes le fueran a caer encima, le ayudó a estabilizarla.

-Estuvo cerca- suspiró el bibliotecario y se llevó la sorpresa de que en el lugar del café que había imaginado sus ojos eran de una multitud de colores que los hacían ver como caleidoscopios en miniatura- Muchas gracias- le agradeció con ojos y sonrisa igual de radiantes

-D-de nada- respondió bastante ido, siguiéndolo con la vista hasta que se perdió entre las estanterías

Para ser un bibliotecario era bastante lindo, con bonitos ojos y una sonrisa preciosa, tanto como para componerle una canc…

Sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que haber pasado demasiado desde la última vez que se había acostado con alguien si estaba pensando en tirarse a un bibliotecario.

Reanudó su camino para encontrar a Norman, puntualmente ignorando que no había estado pensando en llevárselo a la cama.

._._._._._

No, no y no. Definitivamente no había vuelto a la Biblioteca solamente a ver al bibliotecario, no había vuelto porque no se hubiera podido sacar su sonrisa y ojos radiantes de la cabeza, NO. Bien era cierto que esta vez Norman no se había perdido entre los libros, y también era cierto que no le interesaban en lo más mínimo los tomos, pero…pero… ¡No venía por el bibliotecario, maldita sea!

-Buenos días- le saludó la misma persona por la que no había venido, para luego ladear la cabeza con aire pensativo que le pareció totalmente adorable- Oh, eres el muchacho que me ayudó la otra vez-

 _-"Me recuerda"-_ se dijo a sí mismo y lo que parecían un millón de mariposas revolotearon en su estómago, pero las aplacó al instante con el insecticida de su propia voluntad- _"Por supuesto que te recuerda, eres demasiado guapo para ser olvidado"-_

-De nuevo, muchas gracias ¿buscabas algo en particular?- preguntó el bibliotecario mientras él se acariciaba su propio ego

 _-"A ti"-_ su mente se traicionó a sí misma pensando eso, y su cerebro comenzó a tener un cortocircuito- ¡Música!- soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió, luego se aclaró la garganta para hablar sin el tono histérico- E-estaba buscando un libro sobre música- respondió, esta vez como una persona normal

-¿Música? Ummm… ¿un libro para aprender música o un libro sobre la historia de la música?- quiso saber el de ojos multicolor y él no pudo evitar una mueca, ninguna de las dos opciones sonaba atractiva- ¿o tal vez algo diferente?- agregó viendo su expresión

-Diferente suena bien, si- contestó, aunque la más probable es que ni siquiera tocara el libro en cuestión

El más joven pareció dudar un momento, no obstante, acabó tendiéndole el volumen que llevaba entre sus manos; él lo acepto cuidadoso de no rozar los dedos del otro, aunque en su fuero interno deseara hacerlo.

-El tema principal es la música- le informó el castaño- pero es una historia fantástica. Habla de una ninfa que solo puede hablar cantando y que se enamora de una chica humana.

-Suena interesante- se descubrió diciendo sinceramente

El bibliotecario le dio otra de sus sonrisas sinceras y radiantes.

-¿Tienes tarjeta de la biblioteca?- interrogó el menor

Él negó con la cabeza, nunca había tenido interés en ello.

-No tardaré mucho en hacerte una, solo necesito algunos datos como…- las mejillas del bibliotecario adquirieron un poco de color- como tu nombre-

-Finn Martens- se presentó notando el interés del otro- aunque mis fans me dicen Diva- agregó presumiendo el hecho de que tenía fans.

-Wirt Ebony- se presentó a cambio el castaño, sin hacer comentario en su actitud bastante narcisista, quizás ni notándola- mi mejor amigo me dice Beast, alega que paso tanto tiempo en la biblioteca que parece mi madriguera- el recordar el origen de su sobrenombre pareció hacerle gracia, ya que soltó una risita alegre

 _-"Oh no"_ \- pensó con un sobrecogimiento, mirando como su nariz se arriscaba con la fuerza de la risa- _"es lindo"-_

._._._._._._

" _Echo cantó más fuerte, intentando que las palabras alcanzaran a su amada Loretta, que comprendiera que no cantaba para todos, que le hablaba a ella, que…"_

Detuvo la interesante lectura cuando la sensación de estar siendo observado se volvió insoportable, levantó la vista molesto y se encontró con todos sus compañeros (Jake, B-mo, Danny y Norman) mirándolo como si fuera alguna clase de espectáculo de circo.

-Tomen una foto, dura más- les dijo con tono ácido

-Tal vez lo hagamos- contestó B-mo- "Primera vez que Finn lee un libro", le pondremos de titulo

-Valdría la pena publicarlo en las redes sociales- agregó Danny con una sonrisita

-Solo estoy leyendo un libro, no es gran cosa- contestó rodando los ojos- Norman lo hace todo el tiempo

-Exacto Norman, pero tú…- replicó Jake- no te ofendas hermanito, pero a veces dudaba que supieras leer-

-Muy gracioso- dijo ofendido y dándole un mordisco a su comida para evitar decir algo más ofensivo; esto le pasaba por leer delante de ellos, pero no se había resistido a leer otro capítulo, la trama era realmente cautivadora.

-Ese libro me suena de algo- murmuró Norman quien lo había estado observando como los demás, solo que más intrigado que divertido. De repente soltó un respingo, como si se hubiera acordado de algo

-¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó Danny

-No, no es nada- contestó el ojiverde, sin embargo la sonrisa que le envió no decía precisamente _"nada"_. Y efectivamente, en cuanto tuvo oportunidad le susurró:

-"A Wirt le gustan las cosas románticas y los chocolates, solo por si te interesa"-

No le interesaba.

._._._._._

Wirt levantó la vista algo asombrado cuando básicamente le puso el libro que le había recomendado y una caja de chocolates debajo de las narices.

-B-buenas tardes, Finn- lo saludó una vez superada la sorpresa y aceptando ambos objetos

-Buenas- respondió odiando a sus mejillas por sentirse (y por consiguiente verse) rojas, calientes.

-¿Te gustó el libro?- le preguntó el castaño con verdadero interés

-Sí, fue una lectura entretenida, creo que nunca había acabado un libro tan rápido- dijo con una risa que hubiera sonado más relajada de no haber sido porque los nervios, estúpidos e irracionales nervios, se lo estaban comiendo- …espero que te gusten los chocolates, s-son para agradecerte la-la recomendación- sí, eso era, el regalo no tenía nada que ver con que aquel día era 14 de febrero, no, nada de eso

-N-no conozco la marca- admitió Wirt con un ligero sonrojo- pero tengo un diente dulce muy grande, así que no creo que sea un problema- le dio una sonrisa algo tímida- E-e-eh y-yo t-también tengo a-algo para ti- le dijo, su sonrojo subiendo hasta la punta de sus orejas mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de chocolates de detrás del mostrador de la biblioteca- S-sé que no n-nos conocemos d-de mucho, pe-pero me pareció apropiado y…eh…e-espero que n-no lo encuentro r-raro-

Estaba muy ocupado intentando controlar su ritmo cardiaco como para pensar que era raro. Era lindo y dulce, quizás incluso más que los chocolates, y hacía que su mente se enredara y no pudiera trabajar como de costumbre. Culpaba a eso por las siguientes palabras que salieron de su boca.

-No creo que sea su estilo, pero bueno, vale la pena preguntar- comenzó apenas dándose cuenta de lo que decía- tengo una banda, nada muy grande, y vamos a tocar dentro de unos días ¿te interesaría ir?- no fue hasta que acabó que registro las palabras y estuvo a punto de arrepentirse, él nunca invitaba gente a los conciertos

-Me encantaría- respondió Wirt sonriendo. Sus palabras murieron en su garganta, de acuerdo, siempre había una primera vez para todo, no tenía que significar nada, no.

._._._._._._

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ha parecido?- preguntó intentando sonar casual y no lográndolo del todo

Se había escapado de sus compañeros al final del concierto, dejándolos dentro del pequeño local para que lidiaran con las fans mientras él iba con Wirt. Solo con Wirt

-Tenías razón cuando dijiste que no era mi estilo, pero- la respuesta estuvo un momento su corazón, sin embargo, el "pero" lo tuvo latiendo con renovadas esperanzas- me gustaron mucho "Hero" y "The sharpest lives" y-y creo que "Crown of ice" se va a volver uno de mis grupos favoritos- admitió con una sonrisa avergonzada y un sonrojo.

No hubiera podido contener la sonrisa que se pintó en sus labios aunque lo hubiera intentado. La música era buena parte de su vida, nadie lo comprendía del todo, sí, sabía de gente que les gustaba el grupo, pero generalmente querían las ventajas de salir con un cantante o la fama o el dinero, nadie se fijaba solo en la música, en las letras, en las canciones. Nadie excepto Wirt, lo sabía, era un alma sensible, seguro que lo entendía, aun si solo se habían visto un puñado de veces.

Y eso le aterraba. Hacía mucho tiempo que no confiaba en alguien así, la experiencia le había enseñado a no hacerlo.

-Eres patético- soltó sin pensar, era su manera de defenderse: cuando algo lo asustaba o no salía a su manera se ponía agresivo, lo alejaba.

Wirt lo miró con ojos heridos, en su cara se leía que esperaba haber escuchado mal. Lo supo entonces: si continuaba iba a destrozar cualquier cosa que el castaño sintiera por él y no iba a volver, no iba a haber marcha atrás.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, soltándolo lentamente hizo su decisión.

-P-perdón, no quise decir eso, yo…yo no soy bueno en esto, quiero decir en enamorarme, en confiar en alguien, te-tengo malas experiencias en mi pasado ¿sabes?- confesó sin atreverse a abrir sus ojos- p-pero no quiero alejarte, no quiero que me odies- abrió sus ojos lentamente, todavía intentando contener las lágrimas- q-quiero confiar en ti, aunque no pueda h-hacerlo desde el principio, quiero intentarlo-

Era obvio que Wirt no se esperaba aquello, pero poco a poco una sonrisa algo triste se pintó en sus labios y se acercó para poder envolverlo con sus brazos.

-Y yo quiero ser alguien digno de tu confianza- le susurró suavemente- si me das la oportunidad nunca te daré motivos para desconfiar de mí, lo prometo. Te amo, Finn-

Las últimas palabras hicieron que se agarrara más fuerte a él, su corazón retumbando con una clase de felicidad que hace mucho que no experimentaba; no podía decirlas de vuelta, no todavía, pero podría darle otra cosa a cambio.

-Te daré esa oportunidad, confiare en ti Wirt- le susurró de vuelta- n-no hago esto, pero tú eres especial, por ti…por ti cambiaré-

Porque, por mucho que había intentado convencerse de lo contrario en los últimos días, aquello era amor.


End file.
